Donating
by Tiva-McAbby-Densi-Neric-4ever
Summary: This is a future fic in which Abby and McGee are married, Abby donates something, and then Tony stares at her. I wrote most of this in the middle of the night while being delirious so please tell me via review and then forgive me if there are any spelling/grammatical errors. Kinda McAbby fluff, but not really. Just...Please read. ONE-SHOT!


Disclaimer: If I owned NCIS do you honestly think I would be writing McAbby fanfics instead of actually making McAbby happen? (In other words; I DON'T OWN IT!)

* * *

"Your hair is getting really long Abby, are you going to get it cut soon?" Asked Timothy McGee as he and his wife of two years, Abby, lay in bed one night.

"Why? You don't like it when it's long?" replied Abby as she turned over to face her husband with her concern written all over her face.

"Abby… you know that's not what I meant, I love everything about you, I was just wondering because you don't usually let your hair grow really long like it is now."

"Well….. I was thinking about letting it grow for another few months and then getting nine or ten inches cut off and donating it to a charity that makes wigs for people who have lost hair because of cancer treatment" she informed him.

He couldn't help but smile; it was just so Abby-like "That sounds amazing Abbs, it really does."

"I figured you would like the idea" she grinned "It's going to be pretty short after I get it cut off, but I'm really happy about doing it."

"As soon as you said it I knew that it just sounded like something I could definitely see you doing." Said Tim as he wrapped his arms around her and started rubbing her back "I love you" he mumbled into her hair.

"I love you too" she replied and they fell asleep like that.

_**FOUR MONTHS LATER.**_

"Whoa Abbs, what's with the short hair?" asked Tony as he came down to get a report from Abby.

"I got it cut and donated it to a charity that is going to use it to help make a wig for someone that has lost their hair because of cancer treatment" replied the ever-happy Goth.

"Oh, wow."

"Stop staring Tony because, in case you forgot, I'm married to McGee, and I'm pretty sure that you and Ziva are just waiting for the right time to tell me and the team, but in case you haven't noticed; I know already that you two are together.

"Yeah, uh hu. So… uh…."

"The case?"

"Yes! That's why Gibbs sent me down here; to get info on the case." Said Tony grasping at any chance to dig him out of the whole he had gotten into.

So Abby went on to tell him everything she knew and, at the end of the day, after they had caught they murderer, Tim walked down to Abby's lab and see what she wanted for a late take out dinner, as it was almost ten.

"Hey Abbs! Whoa…. Is that where you went this morning when nobody could find you?" asked McGee when he saw her short hair.

"Yep! I had my appointment this morning. Do you like it?" she asked hesitantly.

"It's going to take some getting used to, but yeah, I love it." He reassured her.

"Great. Apparently Tony thinks it makes me look good, when he was down here to get an update earlier he wouldn't stop staring at me."

"I'm going to get Tony…" McGee growled.

"Tim, you know I'm yours" said Abby coming over and giving McGee a short kiss.

"That doesn't mean I can't feel jealous when another guy stares at you, even if it is Tony, and he's my best friend" McGee defended himself.

"I know. Come on, let's go get something to eat and then go home."

"I agree, I'm exhausted."

"I love you Abby" McGee mumbled about an hour later right before he went to sleep.

"I love you too Tim." Abby replied as McGee drifted off to sleep with a smile on his face. The nights like this are the best for Abby; these are the nights that she can feel perfectly content with her life.

* * *

A/N: So I'm going to tell you the inspiration behind this fic; My hair is extremely long and hopefully in the next week or so I'm going to get 8 or 9 inches taken off and donate it. So the night I decided I was going to donate it I was sitting in bed and I was in a MAJOR McAbby mood, and I had just finished reading some McAbby and was about to go to sleep, when I pulled my hair out of the ponytail I had it in, and thought "_Hmmmmm, this seems like something Abby would do..." _And so this fic was born.

This isn't the normal fluff that I normally read and write, but I liked it and thought I would post it.

If you would please take the time and drop just a really quick review I would love you to the moon and back, thanks!


End file.
